1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a thin-film capacitor.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, portable information technology (IT) products such as smartphones, wearable devices, and the like, have been increasingly reduced in thickness. As such, necessity for thin passive elements to reduce a thickness of an overall product package is on the increase.
To this end, demand for thin-film capacitors that may have a smaller thickness than a thickness of multilayer ceramic capacitors (MLCCs) is growing.
In manufacturing capacitor products using a thin film method, a method for forming a via for connection between an external electrode and an electrode layer and connection between electrode layers is important since the via forming method and a final structure of the via affect performance of the thin-film capacitors.
In a related art thin-film capacitor manufacturing method, when a via is formed after repeatedly stacking dielectric layers and electrode layers, a single via is required for a single electrode layer, and vias corresponding to the number of electrode layers are formed.
Further, as a method for patterning in stacking electrode layers, even numbered electrode layers and odd numbered electrode layers are stacked in different forms and one sides are etched to expose only even numbered or odd numbered electrode layers to connect an electrode.
However, the aforementioned methods are relatively complicated and may incur increased manufacturing costs, and thus, an easy manufacturing technique for a compact thin-film capacitor is required.
When stacking a plurality of dielectric layers using a thin film manufacturing technique, it is very important to stably connect electrode layers disposed above and below each of the dielectric layers to enhance product reliability.